MPS: Behind Closed Doors
by Lil Kazama Girly
Summary: What goes on behind the doors of the Mishima Polytechnical School? 4 young'ns are going to help us find out. Join Toshio, Akiko, Michiko, and Rai as they discover what Heihachi and the teachers are actually doing in the school (some of my famous Lei-Fang
1. Introductions

MPS: Behind Closed Doors  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: Okay, the basis of this story is on a dream that I had on Christmas Eve. Don't even think of saying anything; I realize that this story has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas (or the story line), but I just thought that it would be a cool idea to write about (especially because this dream was so vivid and clear, unlike most of my other vague dreams that I made into a story). Well enough off my yapping and let's get on to the introduction of the story.  
  
Lei-Fang has always been a part of the Mishima Polytechnical School ever since she first attended the school way back. She also went to the elementary and middle schools. That's why no one was surprised when she took a job as a teacher at the high school. Keeping with the name sake, the owner of the school is Heihachi Mishima, a wealthy and prominent man in Japan who also owned the industrious Mishima Zaibatsu Financial Empire. As a matter of fact, Heihachi and the Chan family are really good friends. They were such good friends that Lau and Pai were offered jobs at the high school in which they willingly accepted. Lei-Fang on the other hand was a senior at the time her family was working at the school, so she still had a long way to go. Heihachi had a grandson whose name is Jin Kazama. He was also a senior at the school at the time and he was dating Lei-Fang, too. They graduated and went their separate ways to school, but still kept a long distance relationship. 4 years have passed and it was time for their graduation from college. From keeping in touch with each other, they discovered that they would both be graduating with degrees in teaching. Fate brought them back together when they ended up having their first job in the same place: the Mishima Polytechnical School. From there, their relationship flourished until just recently when Jin and Lei-Fang tied the knot... Lei-Fang and Jin were sitting down in the faculty room hanging out before school began. "I have to give my junior class a test today", Jin was explaining to Lei-Fang, "I hope that they know what they are doing because they didn't do so well on the last test that I gave them". "Well, if they didn't ask you any questions then they must get it, Jin; don't let it worry you", Lei-Fang returned. She shook her head at her husband. He was just too caring and considerate for his own good; Lei-Fang could swear that he was aiming to take the test for the whole entire junior class. She giggled silently at him as she sipped some of her hot chocolate. Jin looked at her. "What are you laughing at? Don't you have papers to grade?" he retorted with a smile on his face. She threw him a fake glare and continued to look over her papers. Lei-Fang teaches English III and Chinese for those who are interested while Jin teaches Pre-calculus for juniors and AP Calculus for seniors and as a side note, he also teaches the transfer students Japanese, but it's not like a real class, it's more of an after school club. Notice a difference between their majors... Just then Pai Chan burst into the faculty room with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Jin and Lei-Fang", she greeted them; "I have the best news. My father has been nominated for school principal of the year!" "Wow, congratulations, Pai!" Lei-Fang said and hugged her cousin, "Uncle Lau deserves it". Jin nodded, "Yes, make sure that you send my regards to Mr. Chan for me, Pai. Is he here today?" She shook her head, "Nope, he went to some sort of meeting with Mr. Mishima regarding his position. I'm just so excited today; I don't think I'll be able to keep my focus on my students". "Since you are so good at acting, you could just act like it", Lei-Fang said jokingly. Pai put her hands on her hips, but a tiny smile appeared on her face, "Very funny, Lei-Fang". Pai taught drama in the school so that wouldn't have been very difficult to do if she wanted to. Pai continued, "Well I'd better get going to the classroom before the bell rings and I'm caught rushing up those stairs. You know with all the money that Mr. Mishima has, he should be able to install an elevator in the school for the teachers. Jin, why don't you talk to him the next time that you see him?" "Yeah... sure, I guess, but don't get your hopes up", Jin said. She smiled and then left the room. "I'd think that it's time for us to go too, Lei-Fang", Jin announced and gathered his papers and backpack. She agreed and also began to gather up her belongings. They both exited the room and walked down the hallway toward their classrooms. When they reached the stairs, they had to part because Jin's classroom was upstairs. "I'll see you later, love", he said after he gave her a kiss, "Have a nice day". She smiled, "Jin, remember: I don't want to hear that you did all their tests from the juniors, okay?" Jin laughed and waved as he proceeded up the stairs. Lei-Fang shook her head and pushed the doors open that separated the main entrance hallway from the freshman hallway. Brrriiinnnggg!!! "Aw man! I'm going to be late!" Toshio Fukazawa said to himself as he ran up the stairs, "Mr. Kazama is not going to be happy. He already let me off the hook of a detention twice and I don't think he will do it a third time". Toshio was now running down the hallway towards his homeroom class, "I'll just have to get to my locker before I leave for my next class". He just made it as the second bell rung. Jin had just finished taking attendance, "Hmm... Toshio, I thought that I told you not to come in late anymore. What is your excuse this time?" Toshio scratched his head and thought about it, "How am I going to explain to Mr. Kazama that I woke up late, missed the bus, and had to have my dad take me who drives as slow as anything? I don't think that I can". "I'm waiting", Jin said interrupting his thoughts. Toshio replied, "Oh, sorry, I...uh... woke up late, missed the bus, and had to have my dad take me to school". He stared at Toshio for awhile and then concluded, "Toshio, I gave you more then enough chances and you know that. I'm sorry, but this time I can't let this slip by. I'm going to have to give you a detention". Toshio nodded and took his seat. "What a great way to start the day off", he thought to himself. Just then a ball of paper flew on his desk. He looked up to make sure that Jin was not looking at him. It turns out that he was busying himself with papers so it was safe for Toshio to open the letter:  
Toshio-  
Hey, we had English homework last night; did you do it?  
-Michiko and Akiko  
He looked over at the direction of the two girls and shook his head. "Why don't they do their own homework for once in their life? It's not like mine is all correct. Ever since Akiko began to hang with Michiko she stopped doing her homework so diligently. It's so annoying", Toshio thought to himself as he scribbled a reply. He then looked up to make sure that Jin was still busy, which he was and threw the paper across the room on Michiko's desk since it was closer. She practically ripped it open and eagerly read what was in it. Apparently she did not like what it said because she looked at Toshio and stuck her tongue out at him. It said:  
A little advice to you-  
Start doing your own homework and maybe I may decide to help you girls out.  
-Toshio  
Toshio chuckled to himself at the girls' adverse reaction. "That should teach them to bother me". Just then the bell rang and it was time to move on to the next class. The students gathered their books and stuff and left the room. Before Toshio could leave, Jin stopped him. "I want you to see me after school and we'll discuss the prospects of your detention from there". Toshio nodded and left the room to go to his locker. "He can be really cool sometimes, but right now he's scary", he said to himself referring to Jin. He threw his other books into his locker, grabbed his English and science book and headed off.  
As he was walking to class, he ran into his friend named Rai. "Yo, what's up Toshio? I didn't see you this morning?" he said. "Yeah, I know. I was running a little late", he explained. Rai whistled, "That sucks. Did Mr. Kazama give you a detention this time around?" Toshio nodded, "Yeah, that little prick!" "That also sucks, but do you know what? We're going to English class now and do you know who the teacher is?" Rai continued. Toshio began to smile, "Yeah, Mrs. Kazama. I don't know how she got stuck with him." "I wonder what she's wearing today. Hopefully that see through blouse and the mini skirt that she wore last week. How does he allow her to leave the house with practically nothing on? What kind of husband is he?" Rai inquired. Toshio didn't get a chance to answer because they were at the door of the class and Lei-Fang was outside greeting everyone. Unfortunately for the boys, she was not wearing that blouse and mini skirt; she was wearing a white sweater and black pants with high heeled stiletto boots.  
"Good morning, boys" she greeted them as they walked into her classroom. "Good morning, Mrs. Kazama", they said and walked in. They took their usual seats next to Michiko and Akiko. "Toshio, how could you let us down like that?" Michiko asked, "You know that we were counting on you. If I had known I would have gone to Rai earlier". "It's not my responsibility to be doing your homework. You have two hands and a brain; do it yourself", he retorted. "I'm glad that Mr. Kazama gave you a detention, Toshio, he should have given it to you a long time ago", Michiko said. "Shut up!" Toshio hissed. Mrs. Kazama closed the door signaling that the class was about to begin.  
"Guess what everyone? I have a surprise for you", she announced. Everyone grew excited. "What is it, Mrs. Kazama?" Rai called out. A smile came to her face, "It's a... pop quiz!!!" The class groaned. "That wasn't a very nice surprise", Rai muttered, but she didn't hear him. Lei-Fang took some papers from off her desk and began to pass them out. "You have until a quarter to nine to finish this. Begin now".  
The test wasn't that difficult (but maybe it was for the people that didn't do their homework, hint, hint). Toshio glanced at Michiko and Akiko. Akiko looked confident in what she was doing, she always was an A student so she will do well, but Michiko was another story. Michiko looked like she had no clue what she was doing. Toshio smiled and looked at his own work. He wasn't quite sure about some of the questions, but he knew that he wouldn't fail the test (he couldn't anyway or else he would have something waiting for him at home and that was a punishment). Rai was also finished with his test. Knowing him, he was probably the first one to finish. If there was any class that he actually paid attention to it was this one (and it wasn't because he found the lesson interesting too; maybe it had something to do with who taught it).  
8:45... "Okay times up everyone", Lei-Fang announced, "Turn your papers over and pass them up to the front of the room" The class did as they were told and she want around collecting the papers from everyone. "Thanks, guys", Lei-Fang said, "Now take out your homework so we can go over it. As a matter of fact I should do a homework check because I haven't in a long time. So take out your homework so I can come around the room and give you homework credit". Michiko and Akiko looked like they had just turned into stone. Toshio had to stifle a laugh. He nudged Rai and pointed at the two girls. "They are so screwed", Rai commented, "Well maybe not Akiko because she always does her homework and stuff like that; Mrs. Kazama will surely give her a voucher for this one, but Michiko... is this like the tenth time for her?" "Now you are exaggerating. This has to be only like the sixth time". 'Boys, I hope that you are talking about the homework over there", Mrs. Kazama corrected and came over to them, "Rai, could you at least for once come in with your homework in one piece?" He smiled, "Only for your class, Mrs. Kazama". "You're a charmer; go give my husband some lessons", she joked with him, "Now, Toshio, where is your homework?" He reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper that was in a lot better condition than Rai's. "Very good", Lei-Fang commented and moved on to Michiko and Akiko. "This is going to be good", Toshio muttered to himself.  
"Michiko, homework please", Lei-Fang said. "Uh... Mrs. Kazama, I forgot to do it because I had so much other things to do... I mean I had this huge report to do for history class and all..." that was her best excuse. Lei-Fang shook her head, "Your points just keep on going downhill Michiko. You better start brining your grade up. And Akiko, where is your homework?" "I also forgot to do it, Mrs. Kazama, but I have a homework voucher and I'd like to use it", Akiko explained. Lei-Fang nodded, "Sure, that's fine" and moved on. Michiko stared at Akiko wide-eyed. "You didn't tell me that you had a voucher! We could have both shared it! Some friend you are!" she said between clenched teeth. Akiko shook her head, "If you knew that you weren't going to do your homework, you should have a backup plan on you and I hate to admit it, but your excuse was pretty weak because this homework was assigned two days ago and we didn't even have class yesterday". The other girl sneered and turned her back toward Akiko. She sighed and thought, "Michiko will come around before lunch time. That's just her nature". The rest of the class went on normally until the bell rang. "Okay, as you head out the door, I'll hand you guys your chapter 5 test. I have to say that the majority of you did very well and I'm proud of you guys", Lei-Fang said as she picked up the papers from her desk, "Have a nice day everyone!"  
  
AN: Well that will serve as the first chapter... I have most of this story done so if I could get some positive feed back then I will post up the rest... so do you know what that means... R&R please. There will be some saucy situations coming up (as Rai would say) so if I were you I read and review (man that rhymed, lol) 


	2. Planning the Big Event

MPS: Behind Closed Doors  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: Okay this is Chapter 2 of this story and can I say that things are heating up all of a sudden! Without giving much a way... the first of two saucy situations arise. Please R&R and I'll put up the rest of the story whenever I have some extra time.  
  
Toshio's next class was science and he has science class with Akiko. Rai had pre-calculus with Mr. Kazama and Michiko had drama with Ms. Chan. Just as a side note, Rai's class is the class of juniors with the test today. Good luck!  
  
"So what did you get on the test, Toshio?" Akiko asked. He shrugged, "An 88. It's not that bad compared to my last test". "That's really good, but I got a 93" she replied, "I'm not trying to make you jealous or anything if that is what you are thinking". "No, I wasn't thinking that; I wasn't thinking anything", he responded. She nodded, "Well now you will have to start thinking because we are in science and science is fun!" Toshio laughed at Akiko's imitation of their science teacher Mr. Ishida. He wasn't one of their favorite teachers, but he was really fun to make fun of. He was standing outside of the classroom talking to another science teacher next door from them named Mr. Kimura. "Let's sneak in before he tells us to smile because this is science class", Toshio whispered to Akiko. She nodded and they put their plan to work.  
  
Science class was nothing special (it never is). It breezed by and soon it was time for locker break. "Finally, I'm starving", Toshio announced as he walked with Akiko to the cafeteria for a snack. "You are always 'starving', Toshio. Can't you ever be satisfied for once in your life?" she said and shook her head. He didn't answer her because he ran to the line. "Hey, Akiko!" Rai called out to her, "I just came back from the pre-calculus test from Mr. Kazama". Akiko also has to take the class, but hers is tomorrow. "Wait, how was it? Was it hard?" she asked anxiously. Rai scoffed, "Hard isn't even the word for that test. That whole entire test is an enigma! My brother use to tell me that he was known for really hard tests, but c'mon! That was the hardest thing that I've ever seen or done!" Akiko bit her lip, "It was that bad? Man, now I'm nervous". "Well, you shouldn't be; you don't have any reason to because you will ace this test. You are Akiko Minase, the smartest person in the junior class, possibly the whole school. If anybody can pass that test, you can", Rai proclaimed. She smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks, Rai, that's really nice of you". Toshio came back to the group with a bag of chips in his hands. "What did I miss?" he asked. "Your teacher sucks, man!" Rai exclaimed. "Rai was telling me about the huge pre-calculus test that he took today and that I have to take tomorrow. Mr. Kazama is really tough", Akiko explained. Toshio laughed, "Well I'm glad that I don't have him as a math teacher, I have Mrs. Yamaguchi. I'd just hate it if I had any classes with him; his wife is a lot better though". "You're right, but you don't have to rub it in our faces", Rai muttered, "Well, let's go; we have gym next, but you'll have to finish that up; Ms. Toriyama will not allow you to have food in the gym". "I'll take that", Michiko announced and took the chips, "Where are you boys going? I just got here. Don't you have any respect for women? You are supposed to stay and at least chat with me for awhile". "Whatever, Michiko, Toshio and I have gym now, so we are leaving", Rai said and with that, the two boys left.  
  
Ms. Toriyama (even though she is a bit older from the days of Jin and Lei- Fang) still had her youthful enthusiasm and cheerfulness that easily made all of her classes lovable. Today, her junior class was going to play soccer, boys against girls: her favorite way to do things. Toshio and Rai had no problem with that because they both use to play for the soccer team during the fall and spring.  
  
It was a very competitive game, but unfortunately (from my point of view) the boys won. "Nice game you guys", Ms. Toriyama congratulated them, "Next time we'll play basketball maybe. Now why don't you guys wait for the bell to ring?" Rai and Toshio and some of the other boys chatted awhile about sports until the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.  
  
"Finally, I'm starving", Toshio announced as they made their way to the cafeteria toward the lunch line. "Yeah, me too. This school is so cheap though; they can't afford to give us more than a spoonful of food", Rai complained, "Heihachi is practically the richest man in Japan and he claims that he loves the children; if he loves us so much than why doesn't he feed us?" Toshio laughed, "You are so right, Rai; it seems that maybe someone needs to go talk to old man Heihachi about our food". They laughed and joked all through the line and then went to go sit down.  
  
They were soon joined by Michiko and Akiko. "Hey, why is it that you never wait for us?" Michiko asked. "Who are you; the princess of Japan? No!" Rai shouted and continued to eat. 'Whatever", Michiko sneered, "Toshio, I need you to come with me to talk to Mrs. Kazama about my grade". Toshio looked around, "I see two other people here; why do you want me to go?" She scowled, "Do I have to answer that? Akiko doesn't have any problems with her and neither does Rai. That just leaves you and me!" Toshio sighed and got up. "Fine, but I hope that this isn't going to take forever". "Don't worry; it's not", she reassured him as she dragged him up the stairs with her.  
  
"Wouldn't she be in the faculty room, Michiko?" Toshio asked. She shook her head, "No, she usually eats lunch in her classroom and then gives extra help to those who need it. That's why we are going there". "We? What are you talking about "we"? Don't you mean you?" Michiko snapped, "Toshio! Please for once in your life just be agreeable. Come with me!" He groaned and trudged on to Mrs. Kazama's classroom. The door was closed though. Toshio was just about to open it when Michiko slapped his hand away from the knob. "Don't you have any manners? Knock when you see a closed door. They are usually closed for a reason". Toshio peeked in through the glass, "Wow, and what a really good reason she has it locked too. Michiko, come look at this". Michiko pushed him aside and peeked in; her eyes widened as it sunk in. "Omigod, what is going on?!" she exclaimed. Toshio replied with a smirk, "It seems to me that Mr. and Mrs. Kazama are having a little fun with each other". "That's sickening, Toshio, but I want to watch too", Michiko said.  
  
Do you guys really want to know what those two are staring at? If you didn't want to know then too bad because I'm going to let you know. Just as Toshio said "Mr. and Mrs. Kazama are having a little fun with each other" is an understatement. Why don't we say having a lot of fun instead? Being Jin and Lei-Fang, they were doing nothing else but making out. Jin had Lei- Fang sitting on top of her desk so she was up to his level. She then had her legs wrapped around his torso bringing him closer to her and her hands were going up and down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. And if that wasn't sickening enough, Jin had his hand all inside her sweater, yuck! I bet you that these two kids will be severely disturbed for the rest of their lives.  
  
"You know, I always thought that Mr. Kazama was kind of sexy, but I have to say that seeing him in this way confirms my suspicions", Michiko said dreamily, "I wish I were Mrs. Kazama, then he would be doing all that to me!" Toshio looked at her with a disgusted look on his face, "You are freaking me out! Stop talking... wait a minute they stopped. Now they are talking. Can you hear what they are saying?" "Maybe if you'll shut up!" Michiko hissed at him, "Okay... I hear them!"  
  
Jin had a seductive smile on his face as he eyed his wife, "Unfortunately we can't go all the way; there isn't enough time for that". Lei-Fang gave him a quick peck, "For you that's more than enough time to get me blown away". He laughed, "I suppose so... hey, do you know that Ms. Toriyama has a free period tomorrow at this time?" Lei's eyes began to sparkle because she picked up immediately where Jin wanted to head with this, "That's not a bad idea, honey. We have the whole entire gym to ourselves; we can practically do whatever we want to". Jin shook his head, "No, love, not in the gym; what I had in mind was either the locker rooms or the workout room, which ever one you like better". Lei-Fang thought about it, "I think that I'd want to go into the locker rooms because it already smells like sweat in there; nobody would notice anything". "Then it's settled", Jin announced with a smile on his face, "We'll just meet each other in the gym locker room this time tomorrow. I'll check with Ms. Toriyama again to make sure that tomorrow is her free day". Jin and Lei-Fang then began to fix their clothes on them to make it appear like they weren't doing anything that they weren't supposed to be doing. He then kissed his wife and proceeded to leave the room.  
  
"Move; he's coming!" Michiko exclaimed and pushed Toshio out of the way to make it seem like they were just coming up to the door. Jin opened the door and was immediately startled by their presence. "Oh... Michiko... Toshio..." he said, "What are you guys doing up here anyway; isn't it lunch time?" Michiko punched Toshio to stop him from saying anything stupid. "Yeah, it's just that we came up here to see Mrs. Kazama about grades. Is she in there?" Jin nodded, "Yeah, she's in there". Suddenly the door opened. "And, Jin..." Lei-Fang began, but soon fell silent when she realized that Toshio and Michiko were there. "I'll tell you later", she muttered. He nodded and continued on his way. Lei-Fang turned her attention to the two kids, "So what do you guys need?" Michiko answered again before Toshio could say something stupid, "I just came for a little extra help. You said to me that I need to raise my grade and that is what I intend to do, Mrs. Kazama". She smiled, "Michiko that is very mature of you to come out and say that. Not many of my students honestly from their hearts come to me for help; they usually are forced to by their parents. I'm proud of you". Michiko smiled brightly at the teacher. Lei-Fang then turned to Toshio, "Are you here for the same reason, Toshio?" He shook his head, "The reason why I am here is because Michiko dragged me along because she was too scared to come by herself, but now that I think about it, maybe I can use some extra help". Lei-Fang smiled warmly at them, "Well that's fine with me, guys, come in and take a seat and we'll get started". Toshio and Michiko looked at each other stepped into the room.  
  
Lei-Fang sat in her chair and sipped on her drink, "Ugh! Jin knows that I hate grape juice!" Michiko and Toshio stared at her blankly. "And then he leaves his cell phone here... Michiko, when you are looking for a boyfriend, make sure that he knows your likes and dislikes like the back of his hand and Toshio, you better know your girlfriend well or else she will not be pleased". They looked at each other. "Aw, never mind, don't mind me. Can one of you take Jin's cell phone to him after this?" "I will", Toshio announced, "Because I have to go see him about my detention". Lei-Fang winced, "Oh... Toshio, what did you do?" He shrugged, "I came in late and it was for a very good reason too. I missed the bus and my parents had to take me". Lei-Fang thought, "Yeah, I know how that feels... I'll talk to him for you, okay? You are such a good boy; you don't deserve a detention". Toshio smiled proudly, "Mrs. Kazama is definitely the best teacher in the world. Now that I have her on my side, I can come in late every single day just as long as I have a well thought out and plausible excuse. Mr. Kazama has absolutely nothing on me". That was a thought for you guys that don't know.  
  
Toshio and Michiko spent most of their lunch time in Lei's room and when she finally bid them good-bye, it was time for their next class. "Hey, Toshio, don't forget the phone", she reminded him and placed it in his hand. "Yes Mrs. Kazama", he answered. "See ya later!" Michiko called out.  
  
"Well, Toshio, thanks for coming with me, and just to let you know, I think that it would be best if nobody knew about what we saw in the room, okay?" Michiko said. Toshio waved it away, "No sweat. Who do you think I am going to tell?" "No one!" Michiko said and left him. Toshio shook his head and turned to go upstairs to senior hallway where history class with Mr. Ikura took place.  
  
AN: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter... if you want more, R&R, no flames please!!! Until then I'll have to continue writing because I'm almost done with this story and man let me tell you that this gets really good!!! ^_^ 


	3. Almost There

MPS: Behind Closed Doors  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: Yeah this is Chapter 3. Before you decide to flame me... there isn't much going on in this chapter but it's certainly revving up for the big event in Chapter 4!! Look out for it!! Please, pretty, please R&R!!  
  
Meanwhile... in Mr. Kimura's science classroom... (Sadly, the man could care less if his students learn anything so they spend most of their period chatting) "Rai, Rai, Rai! You are never going to believe what I saw when I was going to Mrs. Kazama's classroom! Actually, it took place in her classroom!" She blabbed out everything that went on inside of the classroom (even though she was the one telling Toshio not to tell anyone) Rai raised an eyebrow, "Michiko, I think that you were having another one of your frequent Mr. Kazama fantasies except you accidentally placed Mrs. Kazama in it instead of yourself". "No, no, NO!!! Rai, listen to me... this did happen... Toshio was there, too!" "Eww... you dreamed about a yaoi type story going on between Mr. Kazama and Toshio? And to make it even worse, you added Mrs. Kazama to the mix... on second thought why wasn't I in it if Mrs. Kazama was in it? Why is it that Toshio is getting all the action?" Rai questioned. Michiko rolled her eyes, "You don't believe me, do you? Well, fine; be that way, but I know for a fact that something is going to happen between them tomorrow in the gym locker room at lunch time. If you like you can join me". "You are serious? Man, this is like... I don't even know the word. If Mrs. Kazama is involved then I have to see it; count me in!" he exclaimed out loud. All the other students looked at him. "Shh! Shut up! Nobody else can know about this or else there will be no show, okay?" she quickly scolded him. He nodded.  
  
Brrriiinnnggg!!! The final bell has rung and the whole school was either rushing to the bus, a locker, to friends, or detention; Toshio was one of those people. He trudged down the hallway to Mr. Kazama's room. "Stupid, bastard! I hope that he doesn't get any from Mrs. Kazama; she's too good for him". He stopped in front of his locker first to get his books and mostly just to stall time. When he felt that enough time has passed, he knocked on the door to the room. The door opened right away. "Mr. ... I mean Mrs. Kazama, what are you doing here?" Toshio asked out of confusion and suspicion (was he interrupting something going on between them?). Lei-Fang giggled, "Toshio, don't you remember what I said? I told you that I would talk to him and I did". She then bent down and whispered the rest to him, "You're off the hook. Now go and see him and act remorseful for what you did". She winked and then left, her heels clicking on the linoleum as she walked. Toshio pushed the door open and found Mr. Kazama sitting at his desk. That's when Toshio remembered his cell phone and produced it from his pocket. "Uh, Mr. Kazama, Mrs. Kazama told me to give this to you; you left it in her room". He placed it on his desk. Jin looked at it and said, "I didn't even realize that I left it in there, thanks". He paused and then continued, "Toshio, about your detention... aw, I'm not that good with this so I'll just get to it. I revoke you of your detention, but there is a catch to it. The catch is that you have to try to come early to class. It's all on you. I'll give you one more chance and if you come in late that's it; you won't be able to get my wife involved next time around". Toshio looked innocent, "What? What are you talking about?" Jin scoffed, "Don't play dumb with me; I know that you talked to my wife. Why else would she come in here and tell me that you don't deserve to have a detention? I certainly didn't mention this to her during the course of the day and the only other way for her to have known about this is if you told her". "But what if it wasn't me?" Toshio said, "What if it was someone else in the class that felt bad for me?" "Yeah, right!" Jin said, "Let it go; you were the one that did this. Now let's just forget that this ever happened and move on, okay?" Toshio nodded, a huge grin growing on his face, "Okay, Mr. Kazama, and thanks". He then turned and hurried out of the classroom.  
  
Michiko was sitting at her kitchen table drumming her pen on her notebook. She was doing that English homework that she "forgot" to do and the one that the class was assigned to do tonight. "I wish that I were as smart as Akiko", she thought, "Hey, that's it!" She picked up the phone and called Akiko. "Hello?" the other girl answered the phone. "Akiko, my good friend, how are you?" Michiko asked cheerfully. She was silent on the other line. "What do you need help with this time?" Akiko asked once she was able to put two and two together. "Do you remember the English homework that we had to do a couple days ago? Well I need help with that, plus the one that we have today". "Alright then", Akiko said, "Tell me what you need".  
  
Now for some strange reason, Michiko began to talk about homework and then she drifted off to the latest gossip. Akiko sighed on the other end and thought to herself, "This girl has nothing better to do than gossip. Why can't she be this informative in homework?" Just then there was a sudden break in her string of gossip. "Michiko? Are you there?" Akiko asked. She was silent for a little while, but then... "Omigod!!! Akiko, I have something really important to tell you. Just listen to me okay?" Michiko then began to relay her incredible story that she told to Rai. "I've known you to gossip, Michiko, but I know that this is not true", Akiko stated, "Now let's get back to our homework". "Akiko! You have to listen to me! I'm telling the truth! This did happen; you can even ask Toshio; he was there!" Michiko shrieked. She sighed, "Yeah, whatever you say, now let's get to the homework". "They have something planned tomorrow at lunch and I'm going to take you there to see it since you don't believe me", Michiko said defiantly, "I don't care what you want to say, but I will prove to you that I am not a liar".  
  
The next morning... Toshio jumped up out of bed at 5:30. "I'm not going to miss the bus today", he muttered to himself as he stumbled into the bathroom, "I can't go cry on Mrs. Kazama's arm this time around... Mrs. Kazama? Hey..." He quickly jumped into the shower, ran out, got dressed and styled his hair. "I gotta bring my video camera to school today; there's going to be some hot action going on between Mr. and Mrs. Kazama!" "Toshio, come get your breakfast and wait for the bus to come", his mother called out to him. "Yeah, mom", he called back; "This is going to be a good day for me".  
  
"Hey, Toshio!" Michiko plopped down on the seat next to him, "Are you ready for the big event that's going on today in the gym?" He rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, Michiko, just blab it out to everyone in this bus that there's going to be something happening today" "What's going to happen today?" someone randomly asked. Toshio sneered, "Nothing, now mind your own business!" The kid backed down and didn't say anything else. Michiko scoffed and folded her arms, "you don't have to be so mean, you know? You could have actually handled things a lot nicer than you did". He stared at her and shook his head.  
  
Toshio walked zombie like through the hallways as Michiko blabbed on about the latest gossip. "How does Akiko put up with her?" he thought to himself as he threw his backpack on the ground next to his locker. She kept on yapping until she realized something, "Oopsie! I walked by my locker. How silly of me! I'll be back, Toshio". Michiko then happily skipped down to her locker. He stared for awhile and then went back to getting his locker open. When he was finally able to pry it open, he threw all the books that he didn't need in it and exchanged them for the ones that he did need. He dumped them into his backpack, careful not to crush the video camera, closed it up and then dropped it in his homeroom class. Mr. Kazama was not in the room though. Toshio came back outside and sat down against his locker to wait for Rai to show up.  
  
Meanwhile... "Jin, we leave the house later and later everyday", Lei-Fang complained as she stepped out of the car, "We have to start doing something about this". Jin opened the trunk up and pulled out their bags, "Maybe if you would find something to wear the night before you wouldn't be wasting time standing in front of the closet". Her mouth dropped open, "Me! What about you? Maybe if you didn't take so long with your hair we would've been the first ones here". "When it comes to the hair, you shouldn't be talking", Jin corrected her, "Now let's go inside before you make us even more late by arguing with me". Lei-Fang scowled, but followed him inside the school.  
  
She stomped inside of the faculty room because she knew that Jin got her there (that doesn't mean that he is right though). Her cousin noticed her reaction and immediately questioned it, "What happened to you? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She scoffed and walked by her towards the counter where the hot chocolate was warming. "That's not even the right word, Pai", Lei-Fang said as she poured herself a cup. Jin came into the faculty room a little after (because he walks slowly) she had seated herself next to Pai. "Jin, what's bugging Lei-Fang? Do you know what the matter with her is?" Pai asked him. Jin shrugged, "Beats me" and sat down with the two girls, "So, Pai, how was your evening?" Pai looked from Jin to Lei-Fang. "This is too weird, you guys. I know that something happened between the both of you; that's it isn't it? You two had an argument between yesterday evening and this morning didn't you? That's why you are both acting weird". Neither of them answered Pai. A satisfied grin appeared on her face. "See I knew it. I can read you two like a book. So, what was this argument about?" "It wasn't even worth it, Pai", Lei-Fang stated as she glared at Jin, "It was something just completely stupid that Jin started". He looked surprised, "Me? What are you talking about? I did not start that argument. You did. You were the one that brought up the fact that we leave late everyday, so in other words you instigated this fight". "I was just asking a question, Jin. It didn't require the kind of response that you gave me. All it acquired was a simple answer of either 'yes, you are right' or 'yeah we should do something about this'. That's all it needed". Lei-Fang retorted. Jin rolled his eyes, "Pai, do you see the problem right there? Lei-Fang's problem is that she thinks that she is always right, which isn't always the case. Nobody is always right; it's an inhuman trait. Apparently Lei-Fang places herself above all humans and considers herself always right". Lei-Fang snapped at him, "I do not place myself above everyone else! I'm pretty sure that you were referring to yourself when you said all those things. You are always acting so high and mighty, like you don't have any time for no one else except for yourself". Pai started at them. She couldn't take it; she didn't like to see Jin and Lei-Fang arguing like the way that they were now. She decided to do something about it right now.  
  
"Okay, this has to stop now!" Pai announced and stood up between the two who looked ready to bash each others brains in, "Jin and Lei-Fang, you two get along beautifully and I hate to see you two fighting like this; it's just disturbing to me. Now, I want you to get over this argument because from what I have heard from the both of you, it is pointless and really stupid, I don't know how it turned into an argument in the first place. So what I am saying in actuality is to just kiss and make up and move on with your happy lives, okay?" There was a silence in the room as Lei and Jin just stared at each other. There weren't any immediate words shared between them, but it was obvious that their emotions were flying back and forth between each other before they met in a sort of mutual agreement. A small smile crossed Lei's face, "You know, Jin, Pai is right. This argument is pretty stupid, not to mention pointless. Let's just forget about it and move on". He didn't even have to think about it, "Yeah, of course. Hey... this reminds me... I have to check in with Ms. Toriyama today... Pai, have you seen her?" "Yes, she stopped in briefly and then I believe that she went downstairs to the gym to set everything up for her first class this morning", Pai answered. Jin smiled broadly, "Thanks, Pai; I'll be back". He then left the faculty room and headed to the gym.  
  
Downstairs in the gym, there were two separate offices, one for Ms. Toriyama and another for the other gym teacher named Mr. Takanawa (which coincidently is our old friend Shiro Takanawa. He just recently became the new gym teacher in the school and he was happy to find out that Lei-Fang was teaching in the school too, but his hopes were crushed when he discovered that her name was Mrs. Kazama instead of Ms. Chan from the old days. Oh well... maybe he'll hit it off with Pai...) Jin pushed open the gym doors and saw Shiro and Ms. Toriyama comparing plans. "I hope that I'm not intruding on anything", Jin said as he casually walked in. "Hey, Jin" Shiro greeted him, "Long time no see. I never usually see you around these parts". "I agree also", Ms. Toriyama said, "Do you need anything, Jin?" He nodded, "Yeah, Ms. Toriyama, I just wanted to know if you have a free period at lunch time today?" She looked through her schedule, "Hmm... I completely forgot about that, Jin; thanks for reminding me about it. Man, I have really looked forward to this because then I can finally get some work done; I can figure out what new boys vs. girls games we will play. Jin, you and Lei-Fang really loved those games. Don't think that I don't remember you two constantly going head to head with each other; it was amusing to watch it. The funny thing about it is that people didn't pick up right away that you two had an obvious interest in each other; they found out later on, but for me, the first time that I saw you two play, I knew that there was something going on between you two. Now look at you guys, you are both married and working together in the place that you met. Isn't life really something?" Jin nodded with a weak smile on his face (even though she was one of his favorite teachers, Ms. Toriyama sometimes has a bad habit of not knowing when to stop talking). Shiro frowned as the two of them reminisced about the good ol' days. "They would've been good for me if Jin hadn't have come along and ruin my chances with Lei-Fang... oh happy days! Imagine this... Mr. and Mrs. Shiro Takanawa... her name would be Mrs. Lei- Fang Takanawa instead of Lei-Fang Kazama (in my opinion I believe that Lei- Fang Takanawa sounds better than Kazama or maybe that's only because she would have my last name instead of his)". "Well, Ms. Toriyama", Jin said after awhile, "I'd better get going, I'll see you later". "Sure, bye, and tell Lei-Fang hi for me", she told him. "Tell her that I say hi also", Shiro piped up at the mention of Lei-Fang's name. Jin eyed him (don't think that he hasn't forgotten about Shiro's major crush on Lei-Fang because he is fully aware of it and that is why he tries to keep her away from his sight [especially during the faculty meetings]).  
  
Lei-Fang decided not to wait on Jin (he was taking too long which either means he is still speaking with Ms. Toriyama or Shiro said something crude and Jin is beating him up for it) so she left Pai and went on to her classroom in sophomore hallway where some of her students (the responsible ones) were doing some studying. After what seemed like forever, Jin finally found her in the classroom. "Hey", he came over to her desk, "She said yes, so... you know, right?" A smile came to her face, "Yeah, I'll see you later on, Jin". He nodded and then left to go up to his juniors.  
  
"Toshio today is the big day!" Rai said and plopped down next to him on the floor. He looked puzzled, "The big day for what?" Rai rolled his eyes, "You know... the Mr. and Mrs. Kazama thing that's going on in the gym today at lunch time. I had an extra big breakfast so come lunch time I won't be hungry and I could easily spend it downstairs in the gym watching them get their freak on". Toshio eyed him. "Michiko must have blabbed the whole entire thing to him. That stupid girl! And she was the one that said that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone; she should practice what she preaches." "Hey, is there anyone in that head of yours? Aren't you stoked? This is the closest that we will get to seeing Mrs. Kazama in a completely different angle, possibly literally! The only downfall is that Mr. Kazama is in the driver's seat and we're just the passengers. Oh well... when we think about this we could always place ourselves in his spot because it would be quite disturbing to even see him in that kind of situation, don't you think?" Rai rambled on. Toshio nodded absent mindedly, "Rai, did Michiko tell all of this to you?" "Yeah, I can't believe that I missed all the action yesterday in the English classroom. If you didn't want to go she could've have just taken me if I had known that was going to happen", he said. "Well, Rai", Toshio explained, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It's between Michiko, you, and me, nobody else. If you tell there will be no show". He lifted his right hand to his heart in a mock pledge pose, "I pledge my singularity to you and only you. Nobody else will no about operation K.I.S.S" "K.I.S.S? What are you talking about?" Toshio questioned. A smile came to Rai's face as he proudly recited his newly made up name for this operation, "K.I.S.S stands for: Kazamas In a Saucy Situation: K.I.S.S". Toshio also began to smile, "That's awesome!" but his smile began to fade when he heard a high female shriek say, "O-hayo gozaimasu (TRANSLATION: good morning), KAZAMA-san (TRANSLATION: Mr. Kazama)!!!!!"  
  
Michiko ran up to the teacher and jumped in front of his path with a huge grin on her face. "Hi, Michiko", he said even though he sounded really unsure of what to say, "What's the matter?" She shook her head and gazed up at him with bright eyes, "I don't want anything. I just wanted to be the first person to say hi to you". Jin stared at her. "Has this girl lost her mind? I always thought that there was something a little screwy about her and I believe that this has just confirmed my suspicions". "Well that's really nice of you, Michiko", he said with a smile. She didn't back down from her post, "Mr. Kazama, I have a favor to ask of you. I wanted to buy Mrs. Kazama a gift for her birthday and I wasn't sure what to buy her. I think that you know her the best out of everyone here...well maybe Ms. Chan and Mr. Chan know her well, but... I wouldn't feel comfortable asking them. Would you mind if I came up to your room at lunch time and showed you this catalog?" She pulled out a very thick looking magazine that contained a whole bunch of feminine looking items. Jin looked severely disturbed as Michiko dangled it in front of his face. "You can help me choose what to buy her and I'll even allow you to attach your name to the gift", she continued with a bright smile on her face. Jin laughed weakly and thought to himself, "Thank God that Ms. Toriyama's free period is today... that also reminds me that April 23rd is around the corner; I have to buy something for Lei's birthday... possibly with my next paycheck..." Jin then continued to Michiko, "Uh... Michiko, I'd like to help you, but I'm going to be busy today at lunch... maybe some other time, okay?" "Okay", she replied, the smile never leaving her face. She then skipped ahead of Jin to the classroom.  
  
Rai and Toshio waited for both Michiko and Mr. Kazama to walk by them before they commented on the situation that was going on. "What was that all about?" Rai said, "That was completely pointless. Is Michiko crazy or something?" Toshio nodded, "I have to admit it, but I actually feel bad for Mr. Kazama. It appeared to me that she scared him out of his wits. I also agree with his reaction because who would want to spend lunch time looking at stupid little feminine trinkets?" "You're right, but it's for Mrs. Kazama. I probably wouldn't buy her anything out of that book though... I think that I would get her something a little more of use to her... maybe another see through blouse?" Rai suggested with a dreamy expression. Toshio elbowed him, "What is up with you and your obsession with Mrs. Kazama and see through blouses? In a weird way, it is kind of disturbing. I mean imagining your teacher wearing that kind of clothes and enjoying it at the same time? Rai, what has gotten into you?" He shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is that we should get into class before the bell rings." The two boys bid each other good-bye until they had a class together.  
  
In the homeroom... Michiko was sitting with Akiko talking to her. That's when a thought struck Toshio, "What if she told Akiko about the plan? Knowing Michiko, she probably did just that". He groaned at the thought, "She's the type of girl that would even announce it on the loud speaker so the whole school could hear". "Toshio! Toshio! Pay attention please", Jin said to him. He snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to his teacher, Oh... sorry, Mr. Kazama, I was a little spaced out there. What happened?" Jin sighed and shook his head, "I have a message for you from the office". He got up and took the piece of paper from Mr. Kazama. He sat down and opened it. "Toshio Fukazawa, please go home with Rai Takani today", he read the note aloud to himself, "I suppose that my mother isn't able to pick me up from school today for some strange reason. Oh well, going home with Rai wouldn't be so bad". Toshio decided to just chill out until the bell rang and he would have to go to Mr. Ishida's science class.  
  
Surely enough, the bell rang after announcements and Toshio and Akiko walked together to Mr. Ishida's class. Toshio was awfully silent and Akiko found that rather strange; no matter what he always had something to say whether it be funny, stupid, or pertaining to school. "Hey, Toshio, why are you so quiet? You usually would have said something by now", she pointed out. "I don't have much to say today, Akiko; I'm sorry", he answered. Akiko announced, "Well I sure have something to say today, Toshio. Yesterday I was on the phone with Michiko and she was telling me the weirdest thing about Mr. and Mrs. Kazama". Toshio immediately cut her off, "I knew that she would tell everyone! That's just Michiko for you!" Akiko looked confused, "You mean that you know, too? Wow, there is going to be this huge thing going on between them at lunch time in the gym. At first, I wasn't that interested because I have better things to worry about, but as she told me more this morning, I thought that it would be pretty cool to see the two of them in a way that we have never seen them before. So, Toshio, are you going to be there too? It's already going to be me, Michiko, and Rai". A smile appeared on his face, "Of course, I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that for the world or even lunch". They both laughed as they walked into the classroom. "I see that two of my students are excited about science; that's excellent!" Mr. Ishida greeted them. When they were far enough from Mr. Ishida's hearing, Toshio whispered, "Poor deluded man. He believes that the world revolves around science, which isn't the case. Now that's excellent!" Akiko and Toshio laughed some more before the class began.  
  
AN: That wasn't that bad was it?? There were a few laughs, but not as "saucy" (as Rai would say) as the next chapter, lol. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep typing and uploading... is it a deal?? 


End file.
